


Какао

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: В дверном проеме торчала взъерошенная после ванны голова. Эггзи просунул следом за головой руку, сжимающую чашку, от которой поднимался парок. По комнате разлился аромат шоколада.- Я тут подумал - все алкоголь да алкоголь. Будешь какао?





	

— Что читаешь?

Гарри поднял голову от газеты. В дверном проеме торчала взъерошенная после ванны голова. Эггзи просунул следом за головой руку, сжимающую чашку, от которой поднимался парок. По комнате разлился аромат шоколада.

— Я тут подумал — все алкоголь да алкоголь. Будешь какао? 

— Спасибо, не откажусь, — Гарри опустил газету на колени. 

Эггзи толкнул дверь плечом и вошел. На нем был такой же халат от Кингсман, как на самом Гарри, тот же пижамный комплект цвета слоновой кости с синей окантовкой, и мягкие черные тапочки. В другой руке он держал еще одну чашку. 

— Не помню, чтобы в моем доме водилось какао, — заметил Харт, следя глазами за приближающимся юношей. Эггзи заехал к Гарри по пути из аэропорта в особняк, но они засиделись за разговором, и Гарри предложил ему остаться переночевать.

— Купил в дьюти-фри. Швейцарский. Я его люблю, подумал — вдруг ты тоже не откажешься. Я присяду? — спросил Эггзи, подойдя ближе.

Гарри вспомнил их первые двадцать четыре часа вместе — кажется, это было целую вечность назад. Эггзи сидел в кресле в кабинете на втором этаже и получал от него первые уроки того, как быть джентльменом — спрашивать разрешения сесть и делать правильный мартини. Или какао — в данном случае.

— Конечно, — кивнул Гарри, опуская глаза к газете, но тут же снова вскинул их, когда подлокотник его кресла скрипнул под чужим весом. 

Гарри посмотрел на Эггзи снизу вверх достаточно красноречиво, чтобы при этом промолчать. Но вместо оправданий тот лишь протянул ему кружку, а сам поднес к губам свою. Гарри мог бы поклясться, что Анвин спрятал за ней улыбку, но глаза у него были настороженные, словно спрашивали: «Как вам такое, мистер Харт?» Гарри мог бы заставить его вскочить, как ужаленного, одной лишь фразой, но он видел, что Эггзи ждет этого. Решив, что в игру «Удиви меня!» можно играть и вдвоем, Гарри принял какао и сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. 

— Это «The Sun»? — спросил Эггзи и склонился ниже, оперевшись рукой с кружкой о спинку кресла за спиной Гарри, а второй приподнимая с его колен газету. — Есть свежая передовица для коллекции?  
Прямо перед глазами Гарри оказались еще влажные после ванны волосы на юношеском виске и оголенный участок шеи над воротом халата. Гарри позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть глаза и чуть потянуть носом. Запах чистого тела и мятного шампуня смешивался с ароматом шоколада. Гарри с усилием взял себя в руки и негромко кашлянул, намекая, что ему перекрыли доступ как к газете, так и к кружке. Эггзи выпрямился на подлокотнике.

— Нет, просто иногда на досуге я люблю почитать какую-нибудь чушь, — сказал Гарри с ноткой сарказма в голосе, возвращаясь взглядом к статье. 

Примерно с минуту он читал один и тот же абзац, потому что слова никак не желали обретать смысл. Он чувствовал плечом бедро Эггзи, и четырех слоев ткани, разделяющих их, ему было категорически недостаточно. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз находился с кем-то настолько близко, если не считать тех, кого он прижимал к себе в качестве живого щита.  
Гарри поймал себя на том, что опять вернулся глазами к первой строчке, и чуть покосился в сторону Эггзи. Тот устроился на широком подлокотнике поудобнее, закинув ногу на ногу, и взял кружку в другую руку, второй продолжая приобнимать спинку кресла. Наглец.  
Гарри уже собрался прекратить эту комедию, но его опередили.

— Гарри?

— Да? 

— Твое какао остынет.

Гарри посмотрел на парня поверх очков. 

— Его лучше пить горячим, так вкуснее, — пояснил свою мысль Эггзи.

— Так можно обжечься, — возразил Гарри, понимая, что зачем-то вкладывает в собственные слова неуместный подтекст. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты откажешься рискнуть, — ответил Эггзи таким тоном, словно видел его насквозь. 

Не прерывая возникшего между ними зрительного контакта, Гарри медленно поднес к губам еще исходящую паром кружку. Сделав небольшой глоток и покатав на языке обжигающую сладость, он сглотнул и облизнул губы. Зрачки Эггзи дернулись вниз, привлеченные движением языка, и тут же снова вернулись к его глазам. 

— Ну что, обжегся? — спросил Эггзи чуть хрипло.

— Есть немного, — негромко ответил Гарри. 

— Мама всегда говорила: «Надо поцеловать — и все пройдет».

Голос Эггзи оставался спокойным, взгляд открытым, но дышал он глубже обычного, а пальцами бессознательно постукивал по спинке кресла точно над ухом Гарри, и это звучало, как барабанный оркестр. Молчание, повисшее в комнате, стало густым и вязким, как шоколад. Оба ждали: Эггзи — реакции, Гарри — продолжения.  
Не вытерпев, Эггзи подался вперед. Немного, но вполне очевидно, чтобы это нельзя было спутать с простой сменой надоевшей позы. Замерев, он вопросительно дернул бровями. 

— Ты меня провоцируешь? — невозмутимо спросил Гарри. 

— У меня получается? — ответил Эггзи вопросом на вопрос. 

Гарри перевел глаза на движущиеся в непосредственной близости от своего лица губы. Розовые и, чего греха таить, очень притягательные. 

— Возможно, — признался он. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? 

— А что, так можно? — ухмыльнулся Эггзи. — Если честно, дальше поцелуя я пока не фантазировал. Но я могу попробовать.

— Попробуй, — разрешил Гарри. 

Эггси подался вперед еще больше. 

В следующий миг содержимое его кружки, о которой он совершенно забыл, опрокинулось Харту на колени. Гарри дернулся, выронив и свою, и вот уже они оба стоят возле кресла, а какао капает с халата Гарри на пол. Любой другой начал бы извиняться, но Эггзи остался верен себе — глянув на ошарашенное лицо Харта, он начал хохотать, причем так заразительно, что Гарри и сам не смог удержаться от смешка.

— Я не это нафантазировал, честное слово! — простонал Эггзи сквозь смех, поднимая подмокшую газету и начиная промакивать кресло. 

— Надеюсь, — Гарри опустился на колено и поднял с пострадавшего ковра опустевшие кружки. — Это слишком банальный прием, чтобы заставить меня раздеться.

Эггзи замер и окинул Харта заинтересованным взглядом. 

— Так далеко я свои действия продумать еще не успел, — признался он. — Но это не значит, что я не хотел бы увидеть тебя голым. 

— Ты все же меня провоцируешь? — Гарри со стуком поставил кружки на столик и обернулся к Эггзи. 

— А у меня получается? — ответил тот, медленно вставая и откидывая газетный ком в кресло.

— Да, — сказал Гарри и развязал свой пояс.


End file.
